Claimed Badfic
This is a list of all claimed badfic that an agent has staked a claim on. If you claim something from the list of unclaimed badfic, make sure to move it here, clearly labeling it with your name/the name(s) of your agents. As on the list of unclaimed badfic, please include story summaries, links, and ratings, just for the masochistic amongst us who actually like reading badfic, the poor insane souls. Also, please make sure to place your claim in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from unless it is a crossover, in which case put it in Crossovers and note which fandoms are crossed. If you remove something from this list, make sure you remove it completely. That includes its category if it was the only fic in it. Doing so reduces clutter and confusion. If you have KILLED something from this list, make sure it gets removed to the list of killed badfic. For those depressed by the quantity of badfic, the list of killed badfic may cheer you up. Maybe. Crossovers *And it's off to hogwarts we go - T rated -Harry Potter x YuYu Hashuko. Claimed by Piph **Hiei and Kurama had a friend called Mizu. what if, one day, they got a letter from hogwarts? the summary is a lot worse than the story READ AND REVEIW! PLEASE! *The Bargain - K+ rated - Animorphs x Harry Potter. Claimed by Neshomeh. ** The Ellimist makes a LITTLE deal with Malfoy. And the Animorphs get a BIG surprise. ** Since my initial comments, the author has come around and seems open to concrit. I'm keeping an eye on this story to see what happens. It might turn out well for once! ~Neshomeh 19:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) *Candidate Future - M rated - Harry Potter x The West Wing. Claimed by Chatvert. **Set after the war Harry has his own life and twin sons at Salem he was missing for three years and should only be twenty one, wait what, oh and he works for the white house set pre season one of the west wing to begin with watch as he struggles with life. **''What is this, I don't even.'' *Middle Earth Mixup - T rated - NCIS x Lord of the Rings. Claimed by Miah. **Gibbs and Tony end up in middle earth thinking they were chassing an enemy. But who were they chasing. No editing has been done, and i don't own anything *The new beginning - T rated - Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings. Claimed by Anamia, Bronwyn, and DreamingofRoses. **A twist on the usual abused harry rescue. Harry actually has a twin sister that has been hidden at Privet Drive unknown to all but a few. This is my first fanfiction attempt. Feel free to review, even flames are welcome.Some crossover with LOTR. Repost! *Summer with Eragon - T rated - Harry Potter x Eragon. Claimed by Neshomeh. **Hp eragon crossover. Hermione's love life is close to almost nothing, shes home for summer vaycay and wants to start over, relation ship wise. on a trip to the beach she meets the ever so handsome Eragon. xhergonx Anime and Manga Avatar: The Last Airbender *How I Became Yours - Around T, or a slight M. Claimed by Italian for Grandma. **''No original summary available. The link leads to the author/artist's Photobucket account, chapters are listed on the left as HIBY.'' Comics 'Batman' *I Hate Everything About You M Rated. Claimed by Italian for Grandma. ** Harley Quinn loves her Mistah J, right? That devotion is tested in the very capable hands of his arch nemesis, Batman. BMxHQ Chapter 6 is up and contains LEMON! Happy early Valentine's day. **''And what a lemon! Geez.'' El Goonish Shive *Twin Envy T Rated. Claimed by Rosie Azrael . **A family crisis leaves Sarah and Elliot’s relationship on the rocks...but after a strange accident in Tedd’s lab, Sarah’s suddenly more into Elliot than ever. Still, Elliot can’t shake the feeling that something's not quite right... **''Rose/Ross's Rant: Wait, not only is there a nasty little Sue here, there's also the fact that the author of this comic explicitly stated that he didn't want there to be any fanfic, and please to keep it short if you absolutely have to write it. Apparently the author thinks 110 pages of MS word is short... '' Film Chronicles of Narnia *The Daughter's Tale -K Rated. Claimed by Italian for Grandma, pending permission. ** Arneia has her own path to follow in Narnia, which she will find will cross with those of her saviours. Peter/OC. **''This 'Sue claims to be the glauranging daughter 'of Aslan. ''She's not a lioness, by the way, but rather a human. Also known as the Swordmaiden of Narnia, and has what seems to be a very improbable sword.This might make a good Suevenir (pun intended) for the Agents that take on'' this mission. The story follows ''the movie 'Verse version of The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe.~Pretzel *The Swordmaiden's Battle -K Rated. Claimed by Italian for Grandma, pending permission. **Arneia's story continues in 'Prince Caspian' as she fights to keep her country alongside a new ally with the return of her old friends. Peter/OC. **''Arneia's back, now corrupting the movie ' Verse of ''Prince Caspian. ''Also, Arneia appears to be immortal. Watch out for this when killing her. ''~Pretzel How to Train Your Dragon *The Girl And Her Dragon - T rated. Claimed by Neshomeh. **Hiccup's daughter Kana feels lonely and upset about not being a Viking until she meets a lonely Night Fury and their lives change as a strong friendship begins. ** The Sue ''turns into a Night Fury. Seriously. Pirates of the Caribbean *The Sister and the Pirate - T rated. Claimed by Agents David Kelok and Unger ( Miah). **Sister Chealsi Near lives in a covenant. What happens, when one night while the rest of the sister's are away if Captain Jack Sparrow were to show up? t for Jack's pervertedness. Reservoir Dogs *Orange's Girl - T rated. ** White has a daughter who falls in love with Orange...but what happens when they find out Oranges secret....OFCOrange Au fic. T for language. Sherlock Holmes (2009) *Absurdity - T rated. Claimed by Miah. **Holmes has been transformed into his four-year-old self! Watson and Mycroft work together to try and solve the mystery. *The Most Important Person in his Life - T rated. Claimed by Miah. **Holmes comes home severly hurt. Watson helps him and this leads to something more. terrible at summaries. rated T just to be safe. possibly M later chapters I'm not sure *Pea Souper of the Damned - NC-17 rated. Claimed by Miah. (link goes to Part I. Part IV is '''NSFW/NSFB) **A strange illness sweeps London and turns the city's population into a mass of mindless, ravenous cannibals. Holmes and Watson must once again rely on each other for their very survival *Satan's Alley - NC-17 rated NSFW/NSFB **Priest Holmes is hiding a dark secret. Luckily, Dark!Watson likes dark stuff. RIDICULOUS AU PORN. Warning: You'll probably go to hell if you read it. ***That warning was by the author--not added by me. This story includes Rape is Love. *Two Faced mystery - T rated Claimed by Miah. **Orchid is a descendant of professor Moriarty, from beyond the grave Holmes destroys her family's crime empire and bent on revenge Orchid travels back in time a becomes Gabrielle Venitari but when Holmes and Gabrielle fall in love, what will Orchid do? *World Guardians 3 the Inbetween - T rated. Claimed by Miah. **Its finally here and they are back, but this time Charlie, Kathryn, and Nathan are back but this time in Sherlock Holmes and shit is about to hit the fan when the In-between returns after 1000 years. Rated T for language ,detective work and... vampires! ***This story is linked by the Main Character Sue to three stories in the Star Wars continuum. ***I am willing to make a collaborative effort with others who know enough about the Clone Wars era Star Wars continuum to kill all of this Sue's stories in one mission. Star Wars *Star Wars Remix - K-rated. Claimed by Anity **This is my version of what would have happened if Anakin never became a jedi. It will detail each of the 6 movies with obvious differences. It is a rewrite of my earlier one which i accidently deleted a while back. *Precious One- T-rated. Claimed by Ugolino. **Even thought their marriage was arranged, Grievous and Alice got along great- until he got killed. But there is a plus. If Alice can convince 5 heart-broken guys that there's still hope for love, she gets him back. GrievousOC and lots of 'LOL's inbetween! *Forbidden Love - T-rated. Claimed by Ugolino. **The story of a love that was not meant to be, the love of the droid General Grievous and his 'apprentice' Stella Clawe. Written through Stella's eyes, follow her and Grievous through the Clone War *Fruits of Malice - T rated. Claimed by Elcalion **In an alternate universe, Anakin Skywalker was taken from his mother at the age of four. He was raised as Darth Vader in a loveless, brutal environment. His life takes an interesting turn when he has an encounter with a certain senator from Naboo. *Trials of the Dragon- T rated. Claimed by Elcalion **13 years after the end of the Clone Wars, on the planet Naboo, Jedi Master Chad Kantor, one of the few Jedi to survive Order 66, has escaped again from the vile clutches of Darth Vader, formerly his long time rival from the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker. * the book of the jedi (sic) - T rated. Claimed by Elemarth. (Note: pre-permission claim because, despite its length, this is so horrendous that I don't want anyone killing it before I can get to it.) ** mace windu finds a book containing ultimate power unheard of by the jedi Literature Discworld *Presents K+ rated. Claimed by Elcalion **''In which Teatime is alive after Hogfather, Susan is a robot, chapters occur every 100 words or so, and jump backwards and forwards in time enough to make Memento look linear.'' Dragonriders of Pern *The Golden Queen and her Brown - M rated. Claimed by Anity **Stanor wasn't looking for trouble he just wanted to be a rider like everybody else on pern but what happens when Stanor and his lover break a rule that was never set in stone. Earth's Children *Different World. Claimed by Cassie Cameron-Young. **When Abigail wakes up in the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii she realizes she is in her book. She isnt sure wat to do but as time passes she grows close to Margon, a boy her age. But she worries if she ever finds a way to get home that she wont want to go .. **By cuddlebear992. Ender's Game *Frozen Flaming Bean Ball of Death! - T rated. NSFB. Claimed by Wide Eyed Idealist. **One Shot character death taking place at when Ender was at Battle School in Ender's Game. R&R Harry Potter *Green Eyes - T rated. Claimed by Neshomeh. ** Read and you will find out, love story.Harry and the other characters will be mentioned.Mainly about Cedric.for people who like Robert Pattinson and his characters in all his movie. T to be safe might be an M later on. Reviews would be great. C&OC Thanku! (Summary) ** Hey guys…umm Twilighter1006 here…Here's my first story. . . . I made for people who mainly like Robert Pattinson and all his characters in movies; I have made the girls name up...Only because I don't want to sound to obsessive with Robert, so I used a different name to mine own name. (From author's note) *** Ahem. That's MY name you chose. I don't think I like seeing it used this way. I might have to put in an appearance as myself. Maybe Elanor Laison will want to help, too... ~Neshomeh 20:09, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *Harry Potter and the Chalice - M rated. Claimed by Anamia **Summary: inside...pairings include cannon, CWSS, BZDT, OWPW, and two suprise pairings with OC's...warnings...slash,rape, mpreg, lots of death and blood, duh its got vampires every where...vampires with out blood will never work... *Harry Potter and the Guardian of Hogwarts - T rated. Claimed by Edward Wilder **Harry Potter thoguht he had an extraodinary life. Little did he know how much it would intensify **''Bad case of Possession!Sue. Should only be tackled by experienced DMSers, as Harry is uber-Harry and has the power of all four founders and can turn Dementors good. Handle with care.'' *Mirrors - M rated. Claimed by Anity . **Entering his 7th year at Hogwarts, after the horrifying defeat of Voldemort, Harry is shunned and feared by all at school, but worse something is happening to Harry- has the battle really ended? DARK HARRY *My Bleeding Crimson Despair -M rated. Claimed by Pretzel **Harry Potter's adopted daughter comes to Hogwarts expecting another normal year. But Voldemort has returned, along with death, pregnancy, and unwanted romance! What will she and her friends do? **Sue is adopted by Harry, and then, when she's fifteen, is summarily: ***Knocked up by Draco ***Lusted after by Harry ***comes into the possession of Snape's sanity/mind **This will be killed; don't worry. I have... plans... for this 'fic... It's entirely possible it's a troll, but still. --Pretzel *Wanting Something More. - T rated. Claimed by Edward Wilder. **Brittany Zabini had it all, money, power, Draco Malfoy lusting after her. She didn't want any of it. A possible arranged marragige is thrown in and Brittany has to fight it, by falling in love with her 'fiancee's' rival? Better sum. inside. HPOC. *Under the Full Moon - M rated. Claimed by Elcalion **Jessica, Alexandria, and Silimarillion enter their last year of Hogwarts. Jessica has like Remus since her fifth year and finally gets up the courage to tell Remus about her feelings when he returns to teach in her final year. Will Jessica and her friends get their man of their dreams, or will there be obstacles that are stuck in there way. Warning for anachronisms, silly nicknames, wrong-headed notions about Elves, and possible animagi. Lord of the Rings *Finding the Reasons, Fighting the Truth. Claimed by KGarrett and Cassie5squared **Behind the scenes in a Royal Household; Who would've guessed that a palace could contain so much angst? Especially for one certain elven prince, who appears to be having some family issues...or is it more than that...? *Just Remember - T rated. Claimed by Italian for Grandma. **songfic to 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' by Celine Dion. Two elves used to be in love, but the love has been forgotten. My first songfic, please rr! *Quest for Identity - rated M. Claimed by Twain and Jeanlily **A human girl joins the fellowship and discovers who she is. NOW DIVIDED INTO CHAPTERS. AragornOC. *Recover Your Strength - rated Adult+. Claimed by Dana Trent and Tarian Toran. **After Aragorn falls from the cliff during the Two Towers, how does Legolas cope, first with his friend's death, and then Aragorn's injury? A/L, Anal, H/C, UST *The Unknown Tale of Two Rings. Claimed by BattleHamster ** There is the matter of the One Ring that needs to perish but there is also a ring that needs protection. How these two paths cross? Look inside if you'd like to know things that were not in the original. LegolasxOc Read And Review Please! Follows story. Peter Pan *Enchanted - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit, pending Permission. **Enchantra is the untold lost girl, ran away when she was 16 and had been in Neverland for five years. Always drawing the attention of Hook, Then some corse of events change everything for the two. T for later on. Review PLEASE! Oh and she's magic. Redwall *Backlash's Story - T rated. Claimed by Gattsuru ** Who is Backlash? She is the haremaid who fought disguised as a male, the one who helped defeat Yuki and she is the one who helped end the Great Ragnarok and Torquoi war. Rated T for language. *The BookRunner Chronicle The Autumn of the Unkown - T rated. Claimed by Pretzel **Kiara is a normal girl living a normal life - Until she gets sucked into the world of Redwall! Transformed, Kiara has to fight against the greatest threat Mossflower has known and find out how to get home! At the same, she must figure out who she truly is ***''Spelling errors in the title are so very promising. The Sue is a human and gets turned into a tiger, which is not a canonical species. She dresses like a skank and nobeast comments, and nor does anybeast at the Abbey care about the fact that she's a giant cat'' *Trouble in Noonvale - T rated. Claimed by Italian for Grandma **A lost gerbil named Acacia finds her way to Noonvale, hoping to recieve help. But when a rat commits a crime so horrible it is deemed unspeakable, will it be Acacia who helps the Noonvalers, and Aryah, the victim of the rat's crime, in particular? **''Yes, dear Redwall fans, you read between those lines correctly. Aryah gets raped by some random rat, who appears out of nowhere and disappears just as quickly.'' **''IFG's edit: I reviewed the story, and the author responded positively to the criticism. Hence the summary change (interesting how the name Acacia pops up everywhere...). Anyway, I'll keep this here until further notice.'' Sherlock Holmes *A Case of Emotions Unchronicled Case No 1 - K rated-- Claimed by Pretzel **Sherlock Holmes has always sneered at the fairer sex...until he meets his match in his new client, Maia Sharma. Narrated from Watson's POV **''Sherlock falls in love with Maia, a Mary Sue with "hypnotic dark chocolate eyes" who somehow sings songs from Phantom of the Opera three-quarters of a century before the musical is written. She is, of course, perfect in every way and upstages Holmes at every turn.'' *Walk though the fire - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit, pending Permission. **What can i say? A teenage girl falls liturally into Sherlock Holmes's bed. Much tot eh confusion of the other inhabitants of 221b baker street. Mgiht be MS dont no yet. Very funny. Skulduggery Pleasant *a pleasant world it is - K+/T rated. Claimed by Tath **stephanie's frend valure Tamora Pierce *The Avatar M rated. Claimed by Rosie Azrael . **Alex, daughter of Gainel and Eliana leaves her home in the Realms of the Gods to stay with her mothers brother in Tortall, the Coopers *I Mustn't Love You M rated. Claimed by Rosie Azrael . **Keladry and Lord Wyldon kept captured by the Scanrans and a mage who likes to enjoy his prisoners. What is Wyldon to do when Kel is taken advantage of? Eventually Kel/Wyldon *Prophecy of the Blood Ruby K rated. Claimed by Somariel, pending permission. **A bracelet made of blood, a prophecy of the gods, bonded to a creature of legend, adopted by sparrows, and blood binded to a mage! Denied the chance to get her shield, Kel is going on a life changing journey, learning new things. Kel/? r&r please! *Run K+ rated. Claimed by Somariel, pending permission. **Veralidaine Sarrasri, Wildmage of Tortall you are accused of high treason how do you plead’ the stern voice of one Gary of Naxen asks Chapter nine is up. please R&R Numair X Daine Please R&R *Elaine of Tortall K+ rated. Claimed by Somariel, pending permission. **Elaine is Daine and Numair's child. Travel threw her exciting adventures. I am sorry if this summary isn't good. I am not good at summaries. I am just going to tell u that there will be a love interest, and new frineds. DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION! **A note from Cinnia: I should have known to expect something like this from a Twihard. *Frozen Rose K+ rated. Claimed by anamia. **This is dedicated to my Best friend! When Briar meets a broken boy, how will he put the pieces together and show the boy that the grass can be greener on the other side. BriarXOC A.K.A SLASH, no like, no read! rating may rise. *Everett's interpretation: Traveler T rated. Claimed by Rose/Ross and Meip. **Fara lived on the streets for years before she found Home. Then she is ripped away and transported to Tortall, where two contradicting worlds collide. The Thief *The Thief: A Different Story T rated. Claimed by Rosie Azrael . **Based on 'The Thief' by Megan Turner. What if Eugenides had been a girl? **''Rose/Ross comments: Then she would be a badly written Mary Sue made up by a '16 1/2' year old. '' Twilight *Forbiden Fruit the tempation of Edward Cullen M rated. Claimed by PitViperOfDoom . **prety but troubled new gal Atlantiana Loren comes to forks and causes quite a stir!She has a dark secret and only edward can help her some to terms with it.but will he remain faithful to bella or give int to his new forbiden passion? no flames pls xoxo **Note from PitViper: Not even Twilight deserves this. Mercedes Lackey *Shadow of Beginning T rated. Claimed by Somariel, pending permission. **His birth was a foreshadowing of evil to come. The black Companion and his white haired Chosen whose powers are beyond belief. Two young lives twisted by a cruel fate that threatens them and everyone they love. ***There's so much wrong with the basic concept of this fic that I don't even know where to start. I mean, a black Companion?! *A Matter of Choice T rated. Claimed by Somariel, pending permission. **These two Hearlds and their Companions were unusual, and that's saying something for every Hearld of Valedmar and their Companion are unique. If they were one of a kind then their child could only be... well read and find out! *Demonic Heralds T rated. Claimed by Somariel, pending permission. **It was just another day in the great demon kingdom when two white horses showed up and turned the lives of 2 half-breeds upside down. Heralds/Kyo kara Maou x over. rating will go up in later chapers. Conrad/Yozak full summery inside. Television A-Team *After the Sunset - Kplus rated, claimed by IndeMaat Two years after the boys got their pardons from Stockwell, Face and Amy are together and have a child. But, could Tawnia Baker's reappearance threaten the happy existence they've all found? *Never say never - T rated. Claimed by IndeMaat **A female engineer captures the heart of the Colonel much to the amusement of the team. Involves a hostage situation and an injury. PS. a song I listened to while writing this was Lontano by Ludovico Einaudi, it should add to the feel of it. Babylon 5 *Babylon 5 Amateur Redux: Signs and Portents - T rated. Claimed by Artell. ** Sergeant Sheridan begins to let her walls down and Commander Sinclair takes a couple of risks. Doctor Who/Torchwood * Alexandra Pond - T rated. Claimed by Silikat. ** The doctor and Amy fell for eachother. He thinks he's three days late, its been fifteen years. *The Doctor Down Under - K+ rated. Claimed by Ugolino. ** This is about two girls who meet the 10th doctor and the chaos that follows. Rating is for possible swearing later on, but nothing much. Written by the unbelievably usless Beta of ThePurpleGod,READ HER STORIES THAT ARE AWESOME, then read mine for a laugh. Firefly *Sick - K-rated. Claimed by Simon (Permission Pending) **This is just a glimpse into the crews semi-normal life after Miranda where Mal takes care of one of his newest and smallest crew members. I own nothig except the little girl. Give it a try, tell me what you think! NCIS *New Beginnings - T rated. Claimed by IndeMaat. **Gibbs has a daughter with Jenny who witnessed the brutal murder of her Grandma. Can Gibbs and Jenny help her before its too late? Can Gibbs & the team catch the man who killed the director's mom before he kills the only witness? ch. 17 Judgment Day added! *So you're Italian? - T rated. Claimed by IndeMaat **Elena's parents always told her that if she wanted to be the best she has to learn from the best. She arrives to NCIS where she meets her idol, Abby Sciuto and Tony, a guy that wants to catch her attention. Power Rangers *Agony In Pink and Agony In Pink 2--A New Ending - M rated. (Actually should be /beyond/ 'M') NSFW/NSFB/NSFH Claimed by DreamingofRoses (Pending Permission of course) **Excerpt from the author's Preface: 'The following story is based on "The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." There have been other stories, but this is a much stronger story than those other ones, which are a little too "nice" for my tastes. This particular story involves Kimberly, the Pink Ranger, being captured and tortured by the Rangers's arch-nemesis, Lord Zedd." **The 'stronger' stuff being descriptive torture/rape/mutilation/snuff. And yes I'm doing both of them since they're essentially the same story. Volunteers are welcome, but be mindful of your health. Stargate SG-1/Atlantis *The Last of them - T rated. Claimed by Shadon/Pepper. **while the Atlantis expibition was expoloring the city they come across a mysterious girl in stasis. Could she really be the answer to a long lost prophecy and the last of the Ancients. Or is she a long awaited trap set by the Wraith to destroy Atlantis * Twists of Fate- T rated.-Claimed by Pretzel **AU. What happens when a newcomer to the City has a surprising connection with one of the City's leaders? ShWeir established, TeylaRonan eventually. New Chapter Up! Video Games Borderlands *Borderlands: a lOVE sTORY - Rated M. Claimed by MAXinsanity (who is pending permisson). **This should not exist in any way, shape or form, yet it does anyway... Ecco The Dolphin *An Evil Dream - Rated K+. Claimed by MAXinsanity (Pending Permission) **BADFIC, IN MY ECCO THE DOLPHIN? It's more likely than you think. Final Fantasy *Blow Me Away - K-rated, claimed by Unbridled (Pending permission and experience) **Clan Nutsy meet a new friend, get transported to Marche's world, and find out someone's aftr their new friend. What's next? (It would seem that it's over, as the author degenerates into utter WTF-ness in chapter six.) *Final Fantasy XIII: Race for Victory, rated K, claimed by Wide Eyed Idealist ** An abysmally premised thing that is apparently supposed to be a transplantation of the Final Fantasy XIII cast into Mario Kart's world (not that you could tell that from the description, since it's a particularly awful scriptfic). Requires pretty much a full-cast exorcism. *Im In Gaia? AWESOME!, rated T, claimed by Tiroth, using Agents Smith and Ton **Lena is a lonely 17 year old girl who just secretly wanted real friends but she got sucked into her favorite video game and must prevent the tragic deaths of everyone in Gaia! Will she succeed? Halo *Help With Escaping - T rated. - Claimed by Maslab **The life story of a girl that became good friends with John AKA Master Chief, in training, but after being captured by the elites and imprisoned, she befriends an outcast elite. Bad at summarys, has mentions of books in it. TO BE REVISED **''Spartan-II Sue, befriended an Elite, has a full name and no given number... just bad. Aggressively so.'' Kingdom Hearts * Broken: The Melodious Diviner - M rated. Claimed by PoorCynic **Demyx is devastated and he misses Saix more than anything. It also doesn't help that he feels much stranger than usual. The explanation? Demyx is pregnant. M-PREG. SAIXDEMYX. OC AS THE BABY. Rated M just in case. **''Contains shotacon. Not for the faint of heart''. *A Fangirl Invasion - T rated. - Claimed by Wide Eyed Idealist. ** Two rabid KH fangirls get sucked into the world they wuvv so much! I stink at summaries, so Read it! *The Horribly Bloody Death of Kairi- M rated. - Claimed by Wide Eyed Idealist. ** Kairi is derailed into an idiotic slut and bizarrely, violently murdered by Sora and Riku for getting in the way of their love hideously written and improbable slash. If anything deserves a "horribly bloody death", it is this fic. The author has done a couple of other Kairi-bashing badfics, one of which is also slash, and evidently intends to make a Suefic. I'll deal with them too Kirby *caitkitty's fanfics - K rated. Claimed by DirtyCommie. **I intend to take on the whole bitter lot of these things, but for the moment (and my first story) I'm going to just focus on the first four-parter. -DirtyCommie Left 4 Dead *Watching Over Her - M rated **Zoey finds herself in an unusual situation after a Boomer vomits on the Survivors as they're fighting a horde. Rated M just to be safe. 2-CHAPTER SEQUEL IS CURRENTLY BEING WRITTEN! - User:PitViperOfDoom Mario *Luigi and Peasley's Summer Blossom - T rated. NSFB Claimed by Sneezier (Pending Permission) **A Mario mpreg I did out of boredom. Summary: Luigi's pregnant. Who's the father? Prince Peasley! What will happen? Will it turn out okay? **Aside from the Mpreg, most of the cast suffer from various degrees of OOC (Bowser Jr. being the most severe), four Mary Sues in total, unofficial cannon character death. I nicknamed this fic: Frozen Hell. This is one of my motives to join the PPC. *Blue Shelled Lover - Rated M''' NSFW Claimed by Sneezier (Pending Permission) **Kooper travels the Mushroom Kingdom during a time where almost evrey female is filled with lust and desire. Taking chapter requests. Contains: sex, rape, yaoi, and more... based on your decision **Contains Littlefoot x Cera style anatomy errors. Specifically reptiles with mammal sex organs. **Goomba incest in chapter 2 Metal Gear Solid *Metal Gear Solid: Fight of Metal Gears - T rated. Claimed by Spud Avec **Jake Snake who is Solid Snakes son has to fight metal gears now becaus Solid Snake is dead NiGHTS *One In A Million And It Was Me - T rated. Claim'd by MAXinsanity (Pending Permission) **Hoo boy. That Self-Insert Sue is so obivous it's not funny. Pokemon *The Day I Became Mew - Rated K+. Claimed by Goldenrod111 (pending permission) **Natasha makes a wish. Universe answers but in a most humorous way. Does Natasha have what it takes to be a Legendary? Who will she meet along the way? What trouble could she possibly get into? Original Character! **Blatant wish-fulfillment Sue, various other idiocy. *Gardevoir and me - M rated. Also claimed by MAXinsanity. (Pending Permission) ** This one's just bad in general in my opinion. *Pokemorph I Heros - M rated. Also claimed by MAXinsanity (Pending Permission) **TERRIBLE. That's all that can describe it... *a new journy M rate. again claimed by MAXinsanity. (Who is pending permission) **Ugh. I'm not sure if this one is worse than the one above... *Rectified Anonymity - What's the rating beyond NC-17? '''NSFB. Claimed by MAXinsanity (Pending Permission) ** Poke!Bestiality, rape, incest, genital mutilation, and Snuff. Bring as much Bleepka as you possibly can. ** This is EXACTLY the kind of stuff I wanted to tackle when I joined this community. Wish me luck, I'll probably need it. ** Word of warning - The website that published this "story" thought it was so godawful they couldn't even bring themselves to call it by name. Also, I forgot to mention that the author's understanding of biology makes the writer of Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera look like a trained doctor (he twists her cervix?). I'm also pretty sure that most of this monstrosity's content this is illegal in some countries. Good luck. --Suehunter 00:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) *Wabloo Swabloo - Rated K. Potentially NSFB. Claimed by Clockwork Artichoke (Permission Pending) **Some kind of blob of words mashed together semi-randomly. I'm not kidding. It doesn't have ANY coherence whatsoever. **''Mission may end up failing since this thing's so bizarre. Hmm.'' **''This can barely be called a fic- it looks more like the English language just vomited. '' Sonic the Hedgehog *Vanilla Cream - Rated M. Claimed by PoorCynic **Cream has sex with her mother. **''Tails drugged cream with a concoction he mad himself. Then Vanilla finds it and drinks is. then Tails tricks Rouge into drinking something else and they have sex. None of the characters seem to be bothered by this.'' Tomb Raider *The Many Deaths of Ms. Croft - M rated - Claimed by KGarrett and Spud Avec. ** An exploration of the thing Lara does more often than anything else--die. World of Warcraft Fallen Love: Queen Of Thy Hearts - rated T. Claimed by nakkel, pending permission. * A young elven girl returns home to save the young Prince she knew as a child. But it seems her future was never to be with him. The Lich King and an Aspect both battle for her heart. * Note: '''Holy Light,' what a Sue.'' Bandfic *Finding Fate - T rated - Claimed by Laburnum **This is my first Gorillaz fanfic. I think it will get better as it goes. I Made another chapter as well. This is Noodle finds a girl, and she falls in love with her, yuri. not heavy though. **''(I didn't think it was possible to have biology fail by Gorillaz standards, but ... GUNSHOT WOUNDS DO NOT WORK THAT WAY.)'' Category:Badfic